Frases Brony 10
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Trollestia Imagenes e historias para hacer que la princesa Celestia parezca un troll que está haciendo bromas malvadas todo el tiempo y sin importarle si estas bromas lastiman a otros. Similar al abuso de Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash. To buck Usar las patas traseras para cosechar frutos como manzanas de cerezas de un árbol. To foalsit Para sostener el blunt por mucho más tiempo de lo necesario. Después de ser atrapado cuidando niños, las niñeras casi siempre reciben un golpe adicional antes de pasar. To get your hooves on somebody Se refiere a poner tus manos, o en este caso cascos, sobre otro pony o personaje, también podría usarse para decir que te le has montado encima. To give a hoof Dar una mano, o en este caso un casco, se usa para decir que le darás ayuda a alguien o que alguien necesita de tu ayuda. To have to hoof something Hay dos definiciones posibles. Podría significar "empujar algo" o podría significar "hacer algo caminando". The male six The Male Six son la contraparte masculina de las Mane Six. Dusk Shine es la versión masculina de Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Blitz es la versión masculina de Rainbow Dash, Bubble Berry es la versión masculina de Pinkie Pie, Elusive es la versión masculina de Rarity y Butterscotch es la versión masculina de Fluttershy. Solo la versión masculina de Applejack también se llama Applejack. To not give a flying feather Es para decir que no te importa un comino o no te importa una mierda algo. To ponyfie something Para hacer una versión pony de algo. Por ejemplo, PonyForce es la ponyficación de la banda DragonForce y Maretroid es un ponyficación de los juegos de Metroid. Try one's hoof on something Intenta hacer (algo) por primera vez, generalmente para descubrir si uno es bueno en eso. Tyrant Celestia Imagenes e historias para hacer que la princesa Celestia parezca una dictadora que envía todo y todos a la luna sin preocuparse por sus replicas y suplicas. Twicane or Twilight's Scepter Un cetro de oro creado por Discord en la temporada 4 episodio 2 "Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 2" para burlarse de la realeza recién descubierta de Twilight. En la parte superior del cetro hay una caricatura de Twilight Sparkle que hace una expresión bobalicona. Twilight's Wings or Twicorn Twilight Sparkle no siempre fue una princesa. Antes del final de la temporada 3, Twilight ni siquiera tenía alas. Este evento fue de gran importancia para el programa y en ese momento muchos bronies temían que significara el final de la serie. Twicorn es un acrónimo de "Twilight" y "Alicorn". Twilightlicius Twilightlicious es un meme que fue iniciado por el actor de voz de Twilight Sparkle, Tara Strong. Yay La frase primero vino del Episodio 16 de la Temporada 1: "Sonic Rainboom". Al comienzo del episodio, Rainbow Dash enseña a Fluttershy cómo animar correctamente. Sin embargo, al probarlo, el dicho es suave, no requiere hasta los estándares de Rainbow. Después de intentar nuevamente varias veces y una última con una gran cantidad de aire, sigue saliendo igual. La escena termina con Rainbow Dash cayendo hacia atrás y Fluttershy diciendo: "Too Loud?" Confundido en el problema de su último grito de alegría. La observación ha sido conocida como la escena más linda del programa en sí. La frase ha sido utilizada en YTPMV, recreada y recordada de la mayoría de las series, haciendo que los videos relacionados ganen cientos y miles de visitas. Es muy usada por los bronies como un grito de entusiasmo y de alegria. Yearling Otra forma de referirse a un pony menor de edad, un potro. You bet your flank Significa que puedes estar absolutamente seguro, lo suficiente como para, al traducir, apostar tu trasero, o en este caso flanco. Welcome to the Herd Después de que una persona se engancha al programa, otros fanáticos a menudo los reciben formalmente diciendo "Welcome to the Herd" (Bienvenido a la manada). Esto se combina comúnmente con una macro de imagen con el personaje Pinkie Pie con hipnóticos ojos swirly. También se han creado otras variaciones de bienvenida junto con varias frases. Un derivado popular de esto es "You shall be assimilated" (Serás asimilado). What in Ponyville is going on here? Es lo equivalente a la frase "¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?". What the hay? Es lo equivalente a la frase "¿Que diablos?" o "¿Que demonios?". [Pagina Anterior][Pagina Suiguiente]